1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, particularly to newspaper dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Newspaper dispensers of the prior art are generally not capable of dispensing only one newspaper at a time. With the conventional newspaper dispenser, the honor system is relied upon because it is possible for a customer to pay for one newspaper, and then reach into the dispenser and take several newspapers.
What is needed is a newspaper stand which dispenses only one newspaper at a time, which is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, and which is easy to use.